The Broken-Hearted
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Ever get that ping in your chest after hearing bad news? Well, Lucy just got the worst news possible.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly,** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

We laughed.

We hugged.

We kissed.

We loved.

It seemed so short.

But whether I believe it or not, Natsu and I have been together for about a year now.

It will be official next month! December 23rd! The day he asked me!

I'm so excited I could burst!

I realize that I'm squealing a bit too loudly and I shoot up from my bed and look out my window.

"Another fall day" I say smiling.

I walk towards my bathroom and do my average routine.

As I run out of the bathroom, throw on some clothes and head for the guild, I look back inside my room.

"One year" I said smiling, and I closed the door.

I walk merrily towards the guild and spot a blue headed Levy walking and reading!

"Levy! Hey Levy!" I yell.

She turns and smiles "Lucy-chan!" She runs towards me "What are you doing here?"

"I'm walking towards the guild" I smile "What about you?"

"I'm doing the same, just stopped by the bookstore to pick up some new releases"

"Ooh. Speaking about picking things up, I have to start thinking about an anniversary present for Natsu"

Levy blushes with her mouth open, shocked. "Really?! Your anniversary is coming all ready?"

"Mhm" I nod "We'll officially be a year next month, on the 23rd"

Levy giggles "Aww, how sweet. My anniversary with Gajeel isn't until February. He may seem cold, but the cheese ball actually asked me out on Valentine's day" Levy blushes and smiles "I can't wait"

I smile too "I want to get to the guild as soon as possible! Knowing our anniversary is so close, I want to make sure it's special!"

"Is it a surprise?" Levy asks.

"Hm, I don't know actually. I never really thought if should've made it a surprise. It's definitely something to think about"

Levy giggles "Does Natsu even take surprises very well?"

I think "I actually…Don't know…OH MY GOSH! I DON'T KNOW! How can I not know something so simple about my own boyfriend!?" I fall to the ground in over dramatic tears "I'M A TERRIBLE GIRLFRIEND!"

"Now, now. Come one Lucy, It's not that bad" Levy says trying to comfort me "I'm pretty sure anything you give Natsu, he'll love" Levy reaches for me and I take her hand standing back up with the dignity I still had left.

As we walk a few more steps, Levy and I begin to see the guild.

"We're here" says Levy.

I smile but as soon as I was about to go in with Levy, someone lightly grabbed my wrist. I turned to see who it was and wouldn't you know it!

"Natsu" I smile.

Levy looks back "I'll see you inside Lucy-chan!"

"Okay!" I wave. I turn back towards Natsu and see his sad expression. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Lucy…We need to talk"

"About what?" My heart pounds a bit faster in the fear of what he's going to say.

"I just…" Natsu lets go of my wrist and rubs the back of his neck "I just don't know about us anymore"

"W-what do you mean?" I manage to get out.

"I mean…I want to break up with you"

I felt my heart stop and my world shatter.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**(Hey guys! Shuper shorry for the late updates and junk! Blarghh! This is a really short chappy but it will be something great :D! GAHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

**Stay tuned...**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

No words.

No…Nothing.

Nothing can describe the pain in my chest, the lump in my throat.

I felt nauseated.

I try to stop trembling in shock and bring my head up to look Natsu in the eye.

"C-can I ask why?" I whimper a bit.

"I.." Natsu looks away from me. "I just don't feel the same way that I did before..."

My heart crumbles even more, if that's even possible.

"Y-you don't love me anymore?"

"I…I love you, just not as much as I used to" He admits "I'm sorry"

I feel the tears run down my cheeks fast and I break down.

I cry.

I shake.

I feel the agony of losing something that I thought I'd never lose. Something I thought was unbreakable had just been broken.

But why? Why now? When we were so close to being together for a year. A whole year! When this happens…

Natsu wraps his arms around me, hugs me tightly and lays his chin on my head.

I sniffle and look up at him.

"You…Don't know how hard this is" He says as tears roll down his cheek silently.

I sniffle and try my hardest to stop my tears. I gently push myself away from him and wipe my face.

"It's fine *sniffle*can't force feelings" I admit.

"I still love you" He says a bit quietly.

I smile "No...No you don't. You…used to love me" a couple more tears escape from my eyes as I speak the cold truth.

There's silence.

"So..Is this it? We're done?" I ask.

"No, I'll always be there for you when you need me. And even if you don't believe it, I do still love you, Luce"

I look at the ground "As a friend" I say a bit coldly. I lift up my head and look at him.

Natsu looks at me solemnly and plants one single kiss on my right cheek.

"I'm sorry" He says once again. "I'll…see you around, Lucy". Natsu turns and walks into the guild, leaving me alone to process by myself what had just happened.

My lip begins to quiver again and before I knew it I was running in the direction I came from.

I was running home.

I let the tears fall behind me as I raced to my door, up the stairs and into my room.

I fall to the floor and cry.

I scream.

In such an agony that I thought my heart would burst. The tears fell so fast, my throat began to hurt. My heart felt as if it was being pried open and I couldn't stop it.

Someone! Anyone! Help me deal with this pain!

This wound-less, scar-less, and bloodless pain! That somehow exists and is penetrating my heart.

"Ah!" I scream "Ahhhhaa!"

I screamed and cried.

Cried and screamed.

Until my voice and tears gave out and I lay out on the floor just thinking.

What now?

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable :D**

**(Stay tuned...)**

**Review, if you please**


	3. Chapter 3

Saldy, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

I awoke on my floor.

Face wet from tears.

Throat sore from screaming.

Body aching from being curled up.

And my heart…No words can describe the absolute pain my heart was in at the moment.

*Knock, knock* "Lucy-chan? It's Levy. I know you're in there…Please let me in…So we could talk?"

I rolled into a smaller ball, not wanting to get up from my place on the floor.

"Lucy…"

I move my gaze and find Loke. I forget that he can summon himself.

Loke crouched down and looked at me sympathetically.

"C'mon" Loke picked me up bridal style and sat me up on my bed.

I sniffled. My body ached at the movement from the floor to the soft mattress.

Loke tucked a loose hair behind my ear and smiled slightly. "I'm gunna let her in"

I watched him walk over to the door and let Levy in.

"Lucy-chan!" She ran over to me and caught me in a tight hug. She then turned to Loke "Thanks Loke, but do you mind if I talk to her alone?"

Loke smiled "Not at all" and just like that he disappeared back to the celestial world.

Levy looked down at me. As if she could cry.

"Oh Lucy.."She sat down beside me.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged my legs. "Who told you.." I asked.

"Gajeel. Natsu confided in him and Gray…" Levy answered.

"So what are you doing here?...What's done is done" I sounded cold...As if I didn't care for her company. Truth is I would kill to be alone at the moment.

"But why? Why did he do it?"

"Well, Natsu said he doesn't love me like he used to. I can't force feelings so I decided not to fight against his decision"

"Lucy…I'm so sorry"

I sniffle. But try to put on the best fake smile I could. "Don't be. We're still friends so it's not all bad. I'd rather have him be in my life as a friend than not be in my life at all."

Levy smiles and hugs me. "I'm here for you" She separates "If you need anything at all, I'll be here" She smiles again.

"Thank you, Levy" I smile. "Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. We were pretty shocked though, we didn't know that Natsu was capable of feeling like that…At all"

I somehow manage at this state to giggle at that remark "Well, that's Natsu. He can surprise people at times"

Levy stands up from the bed "Have you eaten?"

"No…It was a really depressing morning" I admit.

"Want me to fetch you something?" Levy offers.

"N-no, I couldn't have you do that"

"Lucy, you've just been through a break up. What you need right now is some ice cream and chocolate"

I giggle again "For what? So I can gain weight and stay single for the rest of my life?"

Levy giggles "C'mon it'll make you feel better"

I shrug "Alright, I guess"

"Great! I'll be back" Levy raced out of the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sigh and look out the window. I see couples walking hand in hand. Kissing, laughing. I feel as if god himself is mocking me cruelly.

"I've never seen you so down"

I jump. When I see it's Loke I roll my eyes "You've got to stop doing that"

"Well it's not like you were gunna summon me"

I don't answer and look back out the window.

I hear Loke's footsteps as he walks towards me and sits down next to me "Ya' know..Watching happy couples is just gunna make you feel even crappier"

"So what would you do…If the person who repaired your heart before had shattered it now" I keep my gaze out the window, awaiting his answer.

Loke stayed silent, probably thinking of a proper way to answer my question. "I…I don't know" he said in defeat.

My heart sank even deeper, if that's even possible. Knowing that the womanizer himself didn't have an answer for heartbreak.

"Were you guys having problems?" Loke asked.

"Not really." I look at a couple who was playing with their daughter. Swinging her around, making each other laugh…I wonder if Natsu and I could've ever made it that far…

"Lucy, I know it's hard. But you can't sit in your room forever, thinking about what went wrong. All you can do right now is try to occupy yourself and move on"

I turn towards Loke, I can feel the tears welling up but I wouldn't let them fall, "That's easier said than done"

Loke hugged me. I hugged him back. Letting slender tears run down my cheek and onto his shoulder.

Loke separated from me and smiled "Don't think that you're lost without him. You've got enough friends to show you the way"

I sniffle and smile "Thanks, Loke. You're an amazing friend"

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. You know where to find me if you need anything" With the last smile he disappeared again back to the celestial world.

I take in a deep breath and exhale, regaining my thoughts I stood up.

I look down at myself and realized that I look like absolute crap. "I need a bath" I walk over to my bathroom "A nice hot, long bath".

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Stay tuned...)**

**Review, if you please**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

After about the world's longest bath, I finally stepped out. I felt completely rejuvenated.

My face felt softer and cleaner. The puffiness under my red eyes had gone away. And I got my color back, now I didn't look so pale.

I sucked in a breath, exhaled and smiled. That smile soon faded when I realized that my heart still ached…

It actually hurt to smile…

I walk over to my dresser and pick out a pair of clothes to wear for the day. I doubt I was going anywhere but it didn't hurt to at least look decent right?

I picked out a pair of jeans and a nude pale pink knitted sweater. To keep me cozy during this season.

I throw on my clothes and put on some socks, it seemed to be getting really chilly.

It was one of those days where I wished Natsu was really with me…To keep me warm on cold and lonely days like these.

I hug myself tightly and tell myself repeatedly not to cry. Getting over him won't be easy, considering he was my first love. But I can't help but think about him…I'd hate to admit it though, I wonder if he's thinking about me..

If he misses me…

Before I got too lost into my thoughts, there was a knock at the door.

"Lucy-chan! It's Levy! I'm back!" She yelled through he door.

I walk over to the door and open it. I see Levy with a bag full of chocolates, ice cream, movies and books.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. "What's all this?"

I move out of the way to let her in and close the door.

"Oh you know, just the basics to help get over a break up. Sorry I took so long, I stopped by my apartment to get the movies and novels" She rumiged through the bag and began to take out the ice cream to put in the freezer.

While she was at the fridge I took a chance to go through the bags myself. I found movies that read "The womanizer", "Liars", "Itty, bitty, titty comittee" and other movies that weren't probably going to do much in the healing process.

I look back towards Levy who came back eating a small bucket of ice cream herself.

"What?" She said with a spoon in her mouth.

I giggle and smile. "Thank you, Levy. It was sweet of you to do anything at all"

Levy took the spoon out of her mouth and smiled at me "Of course, Lucy! You're my friend! This is what friends do fo each other, they make each other happy."

I smile. "Look Levy, I understand the trouble you went through to get me these things but I don't really want to stay home today"

Levy looked at me shocked "W-well why didn't you just say so! Only reason I got you this stuff was because I thought you wouldn't want to leave your apartment!"

I sweat-drop "Gee, thanks"

Levy sits down on the couch, still eating her ice cream "So, what did you have in mind?"

I hugged myself and moved around a bit, nervous on her reaction to my plans "I…I was actually hoping to go to the guild today"

Levy looks at me wide eyed. "Are you sure about that?"

I think for a bit and nod.

Levy stands up and looks at me "You do know that if you go there's a 99.99 percent chance that you'll see Natsu there"

I nod. "I know, but I have to face him sometime. I mean, we're in the same guild. I'm bound to see him sometimes, besides I can't hide out in my apartment forever, right?"

Levy looks at me solemnly "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thank you for everything though. I really appreciate it"

Levy smiles. "Anytime, Lucy. Want me to go to the guild with you?"

"Do you mind? I don't want to go in alone…"

Levy runs to the fridge, puts her ice cream in the freezer and runs back to me, looping her arm around mine. She smiled brightly "C'mon, I'll be there every step of the way"

I smile. And before I knew it we left the coziness of my apartment. Walking towards the guild I started to get butterflies so bad I thought I might throw up.

When I began to see the guild in plain sight I felt my whole body weaken a bit.

I have never been so scared to the person I love.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Stay tuned...)**

**Review, if you please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

Levy and I approached the guild. Our arms still looped around one another's.

When we came to the doors I tried to swallow down the butterflies, sadness and anxiety.

Levy turned to me "Are you sure you want to do this? We can go back"

"No." I said sternly. "If I don't face him now I'll never be able to"

Levy sighs and pushes in the doors to the guild.

"HEY!" The whole guild greeted us joyfully.

Levy smiles and waves. She gleams and smiles brightly when she spots Gajeel. She turns to me "Do you want me to stay with you?" She asks.

I smile "No, go with your mate"

Levy blushes "H-how did you know we were mates?" She says flustered.

I giggle "Just go, I'll be fine"

Levy smiles "I'll be over there" She lets go of my arm.

I was alone. It felt so weird to be surrounded by so many rowdy people, when in reality I'm alone and quiet.

I hug myself. I look back up to find the bar stool where I usually sat at, empty. I walked over to the bar and sat down.

It felt so familiar. Even though I haven't been in the guild for about a day or two, it felt like forever. I missed it.

"Lucy?"

I look up and see Mira holding two glass mugs. "Where have you been?"

I quickly think of an excuse "Oh…Uh, I wasn't feeling well. Levy suggested I get out of the house to get some fresh air"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to get you anything?" Mira asks politely.

I smile "Thanks but no. I'm fine"

"Well alright. Wow lucky enough for Natsu right?"

My heart jumps painfully at the mention of his name.

"N-Natsu?" I said trying not to sound too hurt.

"Yeah, even though he spends so much time with you, he hasn't caught the bug you've caught. He actually seems pretty happy and louder than usual. "

I bring my head down and try to force the tears not to fall. If I cry now, I'll drag attention to myself. Not to mention it'll show Natsu that I'm miserable…

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asks concerned.

I shoot my head up and smile "Fine, thanks"

Mira smiles "Oh, alright. I'm going to serve these now, ring if you want anything"

I smile "Sure thing" I say as happy as possible.

When Mira walks away to serve, my happy mask soon fades and my real expression begins to show.

*_Don't cry_* I think to myself ***_Don't_** _cry_*

Soon enough I felt a tear sneak its way past my eyelid and onto the bar.

If I stay any longer I'll start bawling.

I just have to see for myself…If it's true….

Something in the back of my mind told me not to, but I had to.

I turned around…to look at Natsu.

He was smiling. Brightly. He was laughing and he looked… so happy…

So happy…Without me.

I shot up from the bar. The bar stool fell dragging a bit of attention.

I ran out of the guild, leaving falling tears behind.

So it's true.

Natsu doesn't miss me.

Natsu probably never even loved me.

Natsu…He's happier without me.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Stay tuned...)**

**Review, if you please**


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did, oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

I felt the tears as they flowed past me and fell onto the ground.

I ran.

But I didn't know where I was going.

I couldn't go home because someone would probably go looking for me there.

I wouldn't dare enter the guild.

I just wanted to go where I wouldn't be found.

I wanted to be alone.

I nearly fall against a tree but held onto it for balance.

My legs ached, my heart raced and my breath was ragged.

I slid down against the tree and just tried to breathe.

Doing so, I look around.

I was somewhere beautiful but secluded.

I was in front of a gorgeous lake, trees surrounding me by the hundreds.

I was alone.

No people.

No guild mates.

No celestial spirits.

I was truly and utterly alone.

I sit up against the tree and hug my knees.

_Natsu…_

His name keeps popping back up into my thoughts.

His smile.

His warmth.

His laugh.

His scent.

Everything about him just wouldn't leave the surface of my mind and the depth of my heart.

Since I was alone I took the time to do something that I've been waiting to do, since I left home.

I cried.

I cried for all the moments we had.

All the kisses we shared.

All the times we laughed.

All the love we gave.

All the small moments of silence to the long moments of noise.

I even cried for the fights. Because even then, we were together.

I cried for my stupid mistakes.

The things I could've done to make this happen.

All the things that I could've said to make him say those hurtful and unforgettable words…

I felt the tears begin to stop. I probably ran out…

I sat there…Thinking. About everything.

"How can your love for someone…Just disappear" I asked myself.

The wind blew against the trees in response.

I sniffled and thought some more.

_Why would he do that? I thought Natsu loved me…_

_Unless…Maybe he never loved me at all…_

Then everything began to click.

Slowly my heart began to race as my sadness grew into a fit of utter rage and hatred.

"He used me…" I seethed.

I shot up from the ground and screamed!

"That bastard…USED ME!"

It all made sense now.

Natsu never loved me...He used me. Just like a stupid play thing.

I huffed and squeezed my hands against my head just trying to think straight.

"Why is this so hard?!" I yell.

I slid back down against the tree and lightly fall onto the ground.

"I just don't know…" I felt a tear slide down my face and I began to cry again.

Stupid tears, will you ever stop flowing?

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(Sorry for the late updates ^-^' Stay tuned...)**

**Review, if you please**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add tot his anime) *smirks** **evilly***

* * *

I sat there.

In complete and utter silence. Loneliness.

My heart, it's beating slowly…Maybe even slower than before.

I sat against the hard bark of the tree.

I then felt a light drop fall onto my cheek.

Then another. And another.

Before I knew it, it began to rain. Even Mother Nature herself is mocking my sadness.

I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them. I let the harsh rain drain on me.

I looked out towards the river as the rain pelted it harshly creating a flowing bank.

Quiet. Nothing but the rain and wind.

I sit against this now wet tree that barley shields me from this weather.

"Now what?" I ask myself.

I felt hollow.

I knew if I stayed there any longer that I would catch a very nasty cold soon. I didn't care, but I did at the same time.

So, I slowly stood up. Regaining the strength in my legs from sitting for so long.

I look one last time towards the bank and listened to the rain.

*Sigh* I turn around and try my best on finding my way back towards the streets.

Tree by tree, branch by branch and I finally find the streets of Magnolia.

Its people running, trying to find shelter from these harsh droplets.

I on the other hand, was walking slowly. So slow that I got confused looks from my weird pace.

I didn't care how the people looked at me. How they perceived me.

I wasn't going anywhere special.

I finally got to my apartment, took another breath and walked inside.

I closed the door behind me and just stood in the center of my room.

I had no particular reason why. I just did.

My mind was blank, my heart was numb and my eyes were sore.

I then realized that I was still wet.

I slowly stripped from my drenched clothes and let them drop to the floor.

I walked over to my bed in my bra and underwear and just laid down.

Letting my bed covers soak up any water left on my drenched body.

Soon enough I found myself just staring at my ceiling. My completely and disturbingly plain ceiling.

_*I wonder if mom ever went through something like this*_

Why did I think that?

At this point, I just feel like I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything, about anything.

I have never felt this dull, hollow and miserable.

I wish I had no feelings. So I can never go through this again.

How can one be numb, but still somehow feel? How does one _become_ numb, from so much pain? Yet still somehow they feel the pain?

Pain never goes away does it…

***Knock, knock***

I ignore the knocking coming from apartment door.

_*Maybe if I don't answer, they'll go away*_

I stood silent.

***Knock, knock***

Silence.

I want to be alone. Doesn't this person get that?!

"I know you're in there Luce, I can smell you"

My eyes widen and my heart somehow revives itself. Beating more rapidly than it has in days.

The person that I've been dreading to see is at my doorstep.

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! :D**

**(So sorry for the late updates guys! My computer is having technical difficulties! I'll upload chappy's whenever I get the chance. Love you guys! Stay tuned...)**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
